It Will Come
by x-Sweet Seduction-x
Summary: [OneShot. Maybe] After Take Me or Leave Me Joanne thinks about what just happened and the things Mark had told her. There'll be more than that if I keep going.


**AN –** I haven't written a fanfic in a while, but I'm going to try making my first RENT fic. I'm going to write this fanfic as a One-Shot, but I'll also try to make it so I can add more to it if you all want me to keep writing it. Also, this is, even though they're not my favorite couple, a Maureen/Joanne fanfic in mostly Joanne's point of view. I hope you like it.

- **_Take Me or Leave me  
_**- **Tango: Maureen  
**- _Joanne thinking _

**Disclaimer – **I don't and will _never _own RENT or the songs used in this fic. Those are all Jonathan Larson's.

**_It Will Come  
_**_x-Sweet Seduction-x_

**_Take me for what I am  
_****_Who I was meant to be  
_****_And if you give a damn  
_****_Take me, baby, or leave me  
_****_Take me, baby,  
_****_Or leave me  
_****_Guess I'm leaving!  
_****_I'm gone! _**

Not long after both Joanne and Maureen said their last words, Joanne walked out of the room and got her jacket before leaving the building all together. She started walking down the street, towards their apartment, with crossed arms, mumbling, "Tango: Maureen" as the few moments between her and Maureen haunted her mind. _Rewind, replay, again and again. _

_Flashback _

"You were_ flirting _with the woman in _rubber_!"

"There will _always _be women in rubber flirting with me!_" _Everyone in the room looked at the fighting couple.

**_Every single day  
_****_I walk down the street  
_****_I hear people say, "Baby's so sweet"  
_****_Ever since puberty  
_****_Everybody stares at me  
_****_Boys, girls  
_****_I can't help it, baby. _**

Joanne watched Maureen as she sang this and started to walk away. _Yes, people flirt with you, but you do it too and just as much! You were the one flirting with the woman in rubber not her. And what about the woman at Corporate America?_

**_So be kind  
_****_And don't lose your mind  
_****_Just remember that I'm your baby  
_****_Take me for what I am  
_****_Who I was meant to be  
_****_And if you give a damn  
_****_Take me, baby, or leave me.  
Take me, baby, or leave me. _**

As Joanne started walking away, Maureen stood up on a table holding a sculpture. She turned around as Maureen continued to sing to her.

**_A tiger in a cage  
_****_Can never see the sun  
_****_This diva needs her stage  
_****_Baby, let's have fun!  
_****_You are the one I choose  
_****_Folks would kill to fill your shoes  
_****_You love the limelight too, now, baby  
_****_So be mine and don't waste my time, praying  
_**_**"Oh, Hunny Bear, are you still my, baby?"  
**_  
Maureen got off the table, lifting her shirt up until Joanne said her first words since she started singing.

_**"Don't you dare." **_

**_Take me for what I am  
_****_Who I was meant to be  
_****_And if you give a damn  
_****_Take me, baby, or leave me. _**

**_No way, can I be what I'm not  
_****_But hey, don't you want your girl hot?  
_****_Don't fight  
_****_Don't lose your head  
_****_'Cause every night, who's in your bed?  
_****_Who?  
_****_Who's in your bed?  
_****_Kiss Pookie. _**

___I asked you to commit to me and you said you would, but you're not. I can't help it, I don't want to lose you._The two of them were now on the stairs with Maureen at Joanne's feet. Joanne pulled her up and started to sing to her in reply.

**_It won't work  
I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline  
I make lists in my sleep, baby  
What's my sin?  
Never quit. I follow through  
I hate mess, but I love you  
What to do with my impromptu, baby? _**

So be wise  
'Cause this girl satisfies  
You've got a prize  
So don't comprise  
You're one lucky baby!

Take me for what I am  
A control freak  
Who I was meant to be  
A snob yet over-attentive  
And if you give a damn  
A lovable droll geek  
Take me, baby, or leave me  
An anal-attentive

_She didn't just say that… _

**_That's it!  
The straw that breaks my back  
I quit!  
Unless you take it back  
Women  
What is it about them?  
Can't live with them or without them _**

**_Take me for what I am  
_****_Who I was meant to be  
_****_And if you give a damn  
_****_Take me, baby, or leave me  
_****_Take me, baby,  
_****_Or leave me  
_****_Guess I'm leaving!  
_****_I'm gone!_**

_Flashback End _

Joanne sighed, taking her keys out, and quickly opened the apartment door. She set her keys and jacket down, looking around.As she looked around, eyeing Maureen's things, she thought back to what Mark had said when they first met. _Mark was right. _

**The Tango: Maureen  
****It's a dark dizzy merry-go-round  
****As she keeps you dangling  
****You're wrong  
****Your heart she is mangling  
****It's different with me **

Joanne slowly started to put Maureen's things together. _It wasn't different. It was the same, maybe even worse than what Mark was saying. Why was I so sure of myself when I knew he was right? _

**And you toss and you turn  
****'Cause her cold eyes can burn  
****Yet you yearn and you churn  
****And rebound.  
****I think I know what you mean.  
****The Tango: Maureen **

_Now I know what you mean, more than ever. Why does this have to happen now? _

**Did you swoon when she walked through the door?  
****Every time, so be cautious.  
****Did she moon over other boys?  
****More than moon  
****I'm getting nauseous **

The lawyer put the last of Maureen's belongings in the pile she had started. _She's a flirt. That's all she is. One minute she'll be there beside you and the next minute she'll be out flirting with some other girl…or boy. Who knows what else? _She sang the last few lines of what she had come to know as the Tango: Maureen, quietly to herself.

"And the end came." As a hand landed on her shoulder she wiped her eyes dry just realizing that she was crying. Then she looked up, giving Maureen a cold glare, "Here's your stuff."

She stood up before Maureen could say a word and walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**AN – **I know it's a bit short and it's not my best, I might just redo this chapter/one-shot and make it a little less confusing with the change of lyrics and a bit longer. I just want to know what you all think first, so please review. 


End file.
